Hidden Feelings
by MCRRockMyWorld
Summary: Just a little something for fun. I decided to write about hidden feelings between Alice and Edwards and what being a vampire has cost them.


**Disclaimer: I do not have millions of dollars from the Twilight saga. I do not have the amazing mind that made up Jacob Black. And I have not made thousands and thousands of fans happy. So therefore I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own anything to do with Twilight.**

**Authors Note: I know this may be a tad weird but I thought I better give it go.**

_Alice Cullen had the ability to look into the future and Edward Cullen had the ability to read minds, so there was absolutely no way any one find out what 'happenings' were happening in these two lovers lives. Edward was hopelessly devoted to Bella but she couldn't fulfil his sexual needs (for want of a better word) and Jasper Hale was no where near stimulating enough for little pixie Alice. She needed someone quick minded and knew exactly what she wanted._

Fork's vampire family were all out hunting and Bella was visiting her best friend Jacob Black at La Push Reservation. This left Edward and Alice quite alone in the house together and it wasn't for the first time. What could possibly happen? Alice walked into the living room, past the dining table (which was only their for prop use) and in front of the T.V. She was wearing boots that passed her knees and was 4 inches high. Her hair was spiked in every which way and her eyes were outlined in black kohl - showing a mysterious look. Alice was wearing the tightest possible PVC suit, that accentuated her figure beautifully and made her breast heave with every artificial breath. Edward's head snapped up and looked at this bad girl image, loving every second. He could loose control around Alice and that's why he liked her. He didn't have to be careful. Looking at her like this arose the man inside him and he didn't have to control it and put it back (or take a cool shower). She smiled appreciatively at Edwards glare. She knew this would be his reaction but it made her feel better seeing it in the flesh. "Miss Cullen. What are doing to me?" Edward spoke in his soft, velvety voice not bothering to cover his masculinity. "You are in for a rough ride Eddy!" Her voice was husky and seductive. Seducing a vampire wasn't an easy thing to do.

Cloths and PVC suits littered the floor and sitting on the couch we found Alice and Edward in a romantic embrace. He was lying naked on it with his arm stretched protectively around his little pixie love affair. "Jasper will be back in a minute" Alice said disturbing Edwards thoughts about a enactment of the scene that had just happened at the Dr. Carlisle Cullen's residence. "Hmmmmm Alice" Edward murmured. "Did you have to ruin it for me?"

She giggled her high chimed laugh and sighed, "You know how it is Edward. We have sex and then head back to our normal lives." She could sense what he was thinking and he knew what she was thinking. _If only it wasn't like that. _He was too much of gentleman to say and anyways he did know the arrangement. Only too well, maybe. Some late nights (the ones he spent with Bella) he would sit there thinking about what it might be like if there was only him and her. Alice pictured Edwards face every time he made love to her husband.

"They will be back in" Alice cocked her head up "5 minutes tops."

Edward knew this he could already here Jasper's thoughts of rushing Alice upstairs, after being away for 3 days. A low growl erupted from his chest. "Calm down Edward. Here put these back on" She passed him her cloths while she ran upstairs put on the blue dress she had on earlier and ran back down to Edward in record time. He was dressed in no time. Being vampires time didn't matter much. You had enough time in the world if you needed it and you could ran really fast.

"I know it can't work Alice. But I long to be with you forever." he said hypnotically.

"Forever is a long time" she sighed. "But I want it too."

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked.

"No" she said sharply. "You and I have both seen what Bella would do and how Jasper would turn out. Besides I love him and I don't want to hurt him and I know you love her too." There wasn't any hint of jealously in her voice.

"I do Alice. But you're my soul mate and can feel it too"

She looked away from his gaze. As if that would stop him from reading her mind. If she could blush she would be it just so happened she didn't have any blood to blush and in her frozen state it would never return.

"If only we were human" he whispered so quite that she could pretend she hadn't heard him if she wanted too.

"If only we were human" she agreed just as quite. Alice wanted a baby so much that it hurt in places she never knew could feel pain. Esme made do Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward for her maternal instincts. Rosalie made do with her looks and vanity and made it clear to everyone else that she wanted a baby more than anything. Alice hadn't told anyone and the only person who knew was Edward because he pried into minds when he wasn't wanted. It was just what female vampires had to put up with.

"Alice honey. I'm home." Jasper called. Edward and Alice quickly composed their feelings for one another so Jasper wouldn't sense their emotions (his talent). "I am off to go pick up Bella from the mongrels" Edward chirped in his overly happy voice convincing everyone in the room except Alice.

They had just spent the most amazing afternoon together and know they were to part again. Edward's heart ached and he could read the pain in Alice's mind. But as she said 'we have sex and hen back to our normal lives'. Edward did love Bella, from the bottom of his heart, but Alice made him feel like he belonged somewhere. For the last centaury Edward had rued the day that Carlisle had saved him. He would have preferred to die then suffer the consequences of being a monster. He fell in love with Bella because she was a human and that's what he wanted more than anything. But Alice was in a different league. This series of events had only happened recently both of them had inhuman power to conceal their feeling for one another but Alice had lead something slip in her mind, once, when she thought Edward was visiting Bella.

Alice did love Jasper. She liked to nurture him, like she could have a child. She cares for him and could calm him down, like she could have to her own child. But Edward wanted to be human and she did too. He understood her. The others had managed to except their fate but Edward and Alice never would.


End file.
